Instrument panels and instrument panel assemblies in modern vehicles continue to get more complicated and luxurious with every new model year. These instrument panel assemblies can include features such as air vents, speaker holes, storage areas and the like. To allow installation of these features, an increased amount of holes or apertures are required to be placed in the panel members themselves. Panel assemblies are also increasing in their complexity and luxuriousness in that they are being given various surface treatments or flexible coverings, such as leather, synthetic leather, fabric, flexible plastic and the like, to increase the luxury look and feel of the panels.
As panel assemblies grow in complexity in both shape and various coverings, a problem arises in that applying the flexible covering for the panel assembly having multiple or complicated features becomes difficult. The flexible covering can be difficult to adhere in areas around the holes for the vents, speakers and such, and also difficult to adhere in joining areas between panels. In addition, the flexible covering may have visible imperfections such as wrinkles, folds, or creases arising from the complicated shapes.
As such, it can be difficult to assemble and install the instrument panel assembly having the flexible covering. In addition, this creates a need for a new panel assembly design and method for installation that provides an acceptable product that does not have wrinkles, folds, or creases in the flexible covering on the panel.